


Mirrors

by eponymous_rose



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Canon - TV, Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections and refractions; together, they bend the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

"Quite a work of art, isn't it?" Silver stretches the flickering web of metal between his hands with a languid smile.

Steel glances back in spite of himself, and for a moment the light catches the strands and lends them brilliant hues: greens, golds and deep blues. Transformation; a new depth.

"I suppose you would prefer something a little less decorative. Something more-" Silver doesn't look up; his smile becomes predatory. "-coldly efficient."

But the sudden clarity in Steel's mind is fading, replaced with an unfamiliar self-consciousness - and then Sapphire calls, and the answer is the same as always.


End file.
